


Close to the edge

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, It's not a thing but maybe it should be, Not just tension anymore, Pre-Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Swimsuit series, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: A dark room makes it easier to reveal how you feel but also makes it harder to resist temptation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 60
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you feel for me what I feel for you  
> Now you’re turning on this electricity  
> Running through my veins, pulse begins to race  
> Come and satisfy my curiosity  
> Keep imagining what it would be like  
> You got the power to make this reality  
> You’re so close to me, almost taste your lips  
> Flyin high, can you feel this intensity  
> (Michael Woods – Solex (Close To The Edge) (Dogzilla Vs Michael Woods Remix))

Marinette ran into the dark room breathless, Adrien’s hand feeling like red-hot metal in hers. She let go of him as soon as possible and put some distance between them. But she didn’t know exactly how much because the room was so dark she didn’t see even his silhouette once he closed the door behind him.

“Oh my God!” she whispered, heart galloping in her chest. 

This was not how it was supposed to happen. Things like secret identities didn’t just get revealed in the middle of a pool party, right? Well, the akuma hadn’t helped, especially when they’d ended up using the same place to transform and didn’t know until it was too late. 

The akuma was now purified, the party back in full swing, no one suspected a thing except for the two of them. She should be happy, right? 

“You’re not scared of the dark, right?” She heard his voice and it didn’t do a thing to calm her wildly-beating heart. 

“I’m just startled. And the dark doesn’t help. I don’t have your night vision you know?” The words were out of her mouth without her consent. Why did teasing him feel like second nature to her? Right, because it was! They’d been partners for more than 3 years. Nothing felt as easy as joking around with him. Adding to this the fact that they’d gotten to know each other without the masks too only made it feel surreal. How hadn’t she made the connection before?

“I don’t have it either, not right now,” she heard him say with a chuckle. There was something there, something that tickled her memory.

“I should have known,” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“If I’d spent time with Chat in a dark room and then with Adrien, I would have made the connection.” 

“Oh, you mean the voice?” He said, all too innocently, but it made her tingle all over. Yes, the voice. It was the only voice capable of making her go weak at the knees. But she’d been too busy paying attention to other things and let that slip through the cracks.

“Although it’s not exactly the same,” she mused out loud, running through different memories in her mind. 

“It isn’t?”

“There is something different, something about the tone or inflection. When you talk to Ladybug, it’s just different,” she finished lamely, suddenly a little ashamed to admit that she’d noticed. She heard it so clearly now. It felt like a caress, it was as if love shaped and filled every word he said. It was intoxicating and so hard to resist. She should know, having tried hopelessly to do that for so long. 

He cleared his throat and she could imagine him raking his fingers through his hair at the same time, both a sign of nervousness. 

“It shouldn’t be since I feel the same way about you in both guises,” he said, the words loud and clear in the dark, sounding the same way she remembered from late patrols. But they were different, they were huge. Her heart went from a full throttle to a sudden halt so fast she felt a trickle of worry. It wasn’t possible to have a heart attack at 17, right? But it was certain this kind of shift changing couldn’t be good for her. 

“Really?” She said as it restarted slowly, gathering speed again. 

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“No actually. Because that’s how I’ve felt too.’ It was so dark, he couldn’t even see her face so there was no need to feel embarrassed but she still felt warmth fill her cheeks. 

“Oh,” came his response. 

“It was uncanny actually. It should have been another warning sign. It’s not possible to feel the same way about two different people after all,” she explained, realising this for the first time. She heard some shuffling.

“What is it?” she asked. It felt so unnerving not to be able to see his face, to read his reactions. But it was also exciting in a way she hadn’t expected. She needed him closer to read him and she didn’t mind that idea one bit.

“I’m trying not to do anything rash,” he said, his voice sounding a little strangled. She bit back a laugh.

“Like what?” 

“Like finding you in this dark room.” It didn’t sound like a threat. More like a promise. And it still sent a jolt of adrenaline through her. “I won’t do it unless you want it too,” he added. 

“I was just wondering what’s taking you so long,” came her instinctive reply. He was certainly wrecking havoc to her filter. She heard the sharp intake of breath, followed by more sounds of feet shuffling on the floor. 

“When did you manage to get so far?” He asked, sounding a little impatient. 

“I was surprised, like I said. Also I didn’t really trust myself,” she added. Another confession in the dark. “We’re still only in our swimsuits,” she added, her voice petering out, the last word barely a whisper.

“Oh, you think I didn’t notice,” she heard the huff accompanying his reply. It sounded closer to her, making her gulp. She was pressed against the wall so there was nowhere to go. Not that she was trying to escape. “It’s so dark I can’t see my own feet but in my mind I see you as if you’re right in front of me, bathed in bright light. You killed me with this pair of bikini.” Her mind went to her perfectly innocent, unadorned, black swimsuit. It obviously did something to him though. “I’ve never memorised something as fast as the way it clung to you. Everything it revealed, the little it left to the imagination.” There was a huskiness to his voice that made her hair stand on end but not from fear.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Straight-out-of-a-photoshoot,” she shot back. She could hear her own voice waver as she remembered the expanses of tanned skin her eyes had feasted on. Why did it feel so hot in there all of a sudden?

Just then a hand touched her bare skin and she jumped a little. It was only her hand, he was touching her hand, she reminded herself. But it still felt electrifying. His fingers traced hers, familiar and yet so new. She’d lost count of the times she’d held hands with Chat, whether it was for a complicated maneuver or just for courage. Now there were no suits in the way. But his Miraculous was still there, coming to rest against her skin as their fingers interlaced. 

“Hi,” he said, his voice a little breathless. It was so strange. There was the minimum of skin-on-skin contact between them and it still made it harder to breathe. Her other hand shot up and collided with his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, but she was distracted too quickly by the warm skin under her palm. She could feel his heartbeat under her fingers, strong and incredibly fast. Her hand unconsciously slid lower, mesmerised by the feel of him. She heard him gulp when it reached his stomach and only then realised what she was doing. 

“I-sorry,” she mumbled again, quickly moving her hand to his side.  
“It’s ok,” he said, but speaking was clearly an effort for him. She used her fingers to gently pull him towards her. Because she needed more. It was scary, how much she craved to feel more of him. When his bare stomach brushed only for a second against hers, she felt like she was going to explode. His feet moved unsteadily, making his legs bump against hers. The fine hairs on his legs tickled her smooth skin in the most tantalising way. 

“You found me,” she whispered. She could feel her warm breath come back at her, reflected by his skin. He was so close. She lifted her head then, searching. He must have felt the movement because a second later his forehead gingerly touched hers. It was a miracle no one ended with a busted nose. 

“I did,” he said, his breath fanning her face and making her feel warm all over. There it was, the point of no return. His nose bumped against hers. She could practically taste him in the air. Those last few seconds were the sweetest torture, anticipation building in her. When their lips touched, it was as if a spark lit up the dark room. After all this build up, the intensity of the feeling made her gasp. He swallowed her gasp with his mouth, welcoming the opportunity to taste her. It was heady, making her feel dizzy. 

His arm wound around her bare waist, sending more shivers down her spine. It should have been scary, feeling so much of him all at once. But she trusted him with her life. Compared to that, skin-on-skin contact was like a child’s play. Or not exactly, she thought as he pressed her against the wall. 

When they ran out of air, his lips trailed kisses down her throat. She lifted her hand into his hair, admiring the silky strands between her fingers. Why did everything feel so much different? Like all her senses were on high alert, every neuron firing at full speed. Mapping new tracks inside her mind, of new sensations and emotions that would be forever etched into her memory.

His lips returned to hers and she let herself drown in him. But what seconds earlier had felt overwhelming, suddenly felt insufficient. She needed more. She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his. She heard him moan at the new contact. Then he paused and put both his hands low on her hips. She nodded in the dark, knowing he felt it.

His hands cupped her bottom, lifting her in the air and letting her wrap both her legs around his waist. Their lips met with renewed heat. One small adjustment and she moaned as she felt him press into her. She’d never guessed it would feel so good. 

Their lips separated again, their breathing shallow. She could feel his lashes tickle her cheeks. 

“Finally,” he whispered. 

That one word held so much meaning. It was all the waiting, all the mixed communication, all the missed signals, all the time that had passed. It was them finally being where they’d longed to be. It perfectly encapsulated how she felt too. 


	2. I wanna fall all the way down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you reading me like I'm reading you  
> Are we transmitting on a new frequency  
> Hear it loud and clear  
> Message understood  
> Chain reaction cause we got the chemistry  
> Now I'm standing here with my world below  
> Body's shaking is this how it's meant to be?  
> But I'm not afraid cause I’m not alone  
> Hear you breathing I feel you inside of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying that I feel absolutely overwhelmed by the positive reactions to the first chapter! It was something I wrote in the spur of the moment because of a song and I never expected so many people will get excited because of it. Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
> That being said, I feel a little nervous about sharing this second part with you, because it may not be what you expect. For obvious reasons, I couldn't continue right where it left off. And after some consideration, I decided not to try to write just another first time (I've written a few of those) and fast forward just a little. I still feel it matches the song and I love how it turned out, so I hope you like it too!

When Marinette opened her eyes, it was already growing light in the room and she’d barely slept more than two hours. _Oh._ They had barely slept that long, she realised when she felt Adrien’s lips on her shoulder as this was what had made her wake up. It also made her remember why exactly they had stayed up so late, that it hadn’t been a dream. Right there with waking up in his arms and cocooned in his warmth, which she thought was the best thing in the world, was the delicious memory of how they’d ended up in bed in the first place. A smile bloomed on her face and she turned around to face him.

“Sorry for waking you up,” he said, his eyes impossibly soft in the dim light. She couldn’t believe she’d thought she'd seen it all. He’d proved to her the day before that what she’d witnessed before they got together was only a fraction of the love and adoration he felt for her and she still had a hard time wrapping her head around that. And now this. This was a whole new level. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. His eyes darted down her body for barely a second but it was enough to make her tingle all over. He had been so incredibly careful with her and yet he was still concerned. Yes, she did feel a little sore, just a little, but it was only another reminder that she cherished.

“Yes,” she breathed, before stretching to find his lips. What started as a soft, “I love that you are here” kiss quickly turned more heated as it reignited that spark between them. Who needed sleep anyway?

She dragged him on top of her, relishing his warmth and how his weight settled over her, because she’d craved this for so long, it was unreal that she finally had him like that. Her hands traced the muscles on his back, before burying in his hair. She felt his fingers gingerly move up her thigh, making her shiver. 

It shouldn’t have surprised her, how quickly she felt warmth pool in her belly. They’d done a lot of things but as expected the pain had taken away from her pleasure. It hadn’t been bad, not at all, but the delicious weight of desire just reminded her that they had some unfinished business. She moved her hips, just to let him know what she needed, and was rewarded by his moan against her lips. Their bodies quickly found their own rhythm, which while quite leisurely, still held a hint of urgency and made her want more.

“I want you,” she whispered and he stopped peppering small kisses down her throat to look at her. His eyes widened, as if the mere notion of this was still unbelievable to him. And then there was a spark of hunger, which coupled with the involuntary way he rocked into her, told her more than enough.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, concern still somehow at the forefront of his mind, despite his obvious desire. 

“I’m sure it will be much better this time,” she said, smiling encouragingly. She was rewarded with a growl before he kissed her hungrily. 

A hand moved between them and made her gasp when he touched her. She loved how attentive he was, taking his cues from the little noises she made and how her body responded to him, finding incredibly fast what she liked and wanted. She felt desire shoot through her when a finger slid inside her and moaned, but he paused, unsure if it was because of pleasure or pain.

“It’s alright, keep going,” she said, already sounding breathless. It was all the encouragement he needed. 

He used his free hand to remove her panties and settled more comfortably between her legs before kissing her again. The sensations swept her up, too much and yet never enough. After a while, she paused to catch a breath and reached above her for the box of condoms they’d left there. Adrien felt her move and looked at her. His eyes darkened when he saw what she held. To remove any doubt left about what she needed right this moment, she tugged at his boxers. 

With a quick kiss, he left her to take care of this. She laid there, closing her eyes to concentrate on the way her warmed up body anticipated him. She felt a light kiss on her lips and looked up to see him looking at her, uncertainty in his eyes.

“If it hurts, even a little, you can stop me, ok?” He said. She smiled, trying to ease his concern. 

“I know.” 

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he filled her. Oh dear. The discomfort the first time had totally taken away from the divine sensation that she felt now. 

“It feels wonderful,” she whispered and saw a tentative smile on his lips before he leaned in to kiss her. Having grown used to the way he felt inside her, she shifted to let him know it was ok to move. 

As he set a slow, leisurely rhythm, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around him, wanting him to be as close as possible. 

This right there was perfection, she was sure. Their eyes met and the tenderness in his gaze melted her. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you more,” he replied before kissing her again, 

As she surrendered to the feeling, Marinette felt a familiar tension. It started slow but the pressure kept building with every movement until she was almost trembling, needing that release. 

That was when she panicked for a second, although she didn’t let it show. Even as she felt her connection with reality fray, she wondered if she would be able to let go completely. This was still new and she wasn’t sure how this would affect her. It was a little scary, like standing on the edge of a cliff. It was inviting and so irresistible to take that leap, but this was accompanied by fear from that fall.

She tried to shift the focus, to look at it from another angle. It was different, but not in a bad way. This time Adrien was there with her every step of the way, his arms were the safest place in the world for her. It shouldn’t be scary to let herself fall when she knew he was there to catch her. 

With that last thought, she closed her eyes and let go. The wave of pleasure made her gasp and grasp his shoulders. It felt incredible, feeling him like _that._ Distantly, she heard a moan from him that made her realise he felt it too. His movements faltered and he tensed, before relaxing into her. 

They laid there, panting and slowly returning to reality. She felt what an effort it cost him to get up so she made sure her arms welcomed him back when he returned to her.

“This was incredible,” he whispered, his lips finding hers in a soft kiss. 

“Absolutely,” she sighed. Now she felt like she could sleep for days. But she had a feeling this was only temporary until she got her strength back. Because there was no way she’d had enough of Adrien. 

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re already thinking about next time?” she heard him say and found him looking at her with an amused expression. She laughed weakly. They totally read each other’s minds, which was more than welcome in some situations. 

“What can I say? You’re too irresistible, kitty,” she teased him back. A flash of something in his eyes. Something that told her that if it was up to him, they wouldn’t get out of bed for a week. The thought made not only her heart flutter. She really wished she didn’t feel so tired. But well, they had all the time in the world and they’d make the most of it.

“Later,” he promised with a kiss. It was more than enough for her as she snuggled into him. 


End file.
